


Kingship

by acenerdqueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fantasy AU, Mad King Ryan, Multi, game of thrones inspired, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenerdqueen/pseuds/acenerdqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasy Alternate Universe based on Game of Thrones vaguely and the Minecraft King Videos.</p><p>The main plot is to be revealed later on as I have yet to figure it out myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingship

For many years of his marriage King Geoffrey had not been blessed with a child. According to the Wise Women of the city his seed was strong and his queen fertile, but yet a baby had never blessed the couple. Whilst his wife had shed many a tear at this, he kept his sadness deep inside his heart. A true king did not show such emotions in front of his subjects. 

 

He did not realise there were alternatives to their unluckiness. In fact, he never even considered it until a boy as nearly killed by a rogue boar during one of his hunts.  He was a small boy of eight that had been foraging in the Spruce Woods. They had returned him back to the city at once, searching for a family to return his body, dead or alive, to. After two days of searching they realised that he was likely one of the many orphans that roamed the city. Either way he could not be returned to the city yet. His wounds although scarce were deep.

 

Usually the healers in his infirmary would care for the patients but the queen herself helped care for the boy. She draped cool towels over his burning forehead and helped the boy weakly swallow the Milk of the Poppy. It was almost as if they had a child. Griffon worried for the boy and cared for him with all the instincts his own mother should have. He didn’t want to take that away from her. He had watched his lady weep over the loss of the child she could never have. He refused to watch her cry over the child he stole away from her. It would be weeks before the boy was healed enough to leave the infirmary. Enough time to speak of taking the boy in as their own.

 

As he watched his wife hover over the child, sweeping the damp locks off his sweaty forehead. His fever had yet to break. He watched his wife take the child's hand in her own and he vaguely realised she would have no qualms about adopting the child.

 

O///O

 

He always thought he would only have one son. After taking in the injured child he and his wife considered it a blessing. The boy was mild mannered and sweet, always grateful for his new parents. He was always hesitant around them. He remembered when he boy’s fever had broke and they had tried to get a name out of him. He refused to speak for a while until he hesitantly said to Griffon;

“My carer has always called me James.”

Griffon had nodded and gently pushed him for more information.

“What about you? What do you call yourself then James?”

“Ryan.”

The boy  had been better after that small conversation. He easily adapted to Geoff and Griffon’s lessons. He enjoyed learning swordsmanship and riding with his mother and loved to sit and learn the names of the surrounding kingdoms and the clans of his own kingdom; The Ramseys, The Burn’s, The Hullums and even the far off Kovics. The boy was a gift, a stroke of good luck in more than one way.

 

After a month of the boy joining their family Griffon came down with a sickness. Geoff had panicked and worried, never leaving his wife’s side until his most trusted healer returned from his journey. Jack had looked over his wife and spoke to a wise woman in hushed tones.

 

He had ran his fingers through his beard and pushed his spectacles up his nose.

“Geoff my dear friend I am afraid to say that Griffon… well, she’s pregnant.”

Geoff had stared in shock for around five minutes until he was jolted out of his stupor, leaping on his friend and hugging him tightly with reckless abandon. 

 

“Thank the gods another child! I am truly blessed. Have you told Griffon yet? Wait don’t I want to see the look on her face when she is told.”

 

Her mouth had gaped open in a way that caused a rude comment from Geoff  (One that had rewarded him with a light punch) before she had burst into tears, pulling her husband and first son against her in a warm hug. From the next day onwards she would always rest her hand protectively against her belly. She refused for anyone but her other son to touch it. During her final months he had curiously poked the soft taut skin of her stomach, asking curious questions at his soon to be brother.

 

When Griffon was in labour, her hoarse screams echoing throughout the palace, Geoff had decided to comfort his boy instead. Ryan was scared and confused, the screams making no sense to a child. He had made a nest for them in his Royal Chambers; they pulled the drapes around the bed so they could not see the rest of the world at all and buried themselves deep under the covers. He patted the boy’s soft hair and tried to sing the delicate song he would hear Griffon sing to their unborn child. He was by no means a bard but it helped calm the boy and eventually he went into a slumber. He had crept out shortly after greeting his wife with a sweet smile and peck on the cheek. Her yells had been cut short for a while judging by the lack of healers positioned around her legs. 

 

She nodded towards her arms and he vaguely realised she was holding something; well not something, rather his son. He grinned vibrantly and took the baby from its mother arms, Griffon’s hands guiding him to holding their son properly.

“He’s so...big.” Geoff said in slight awe.

Griffon slapped his shoulder.

“He’s not big you brute. He’s normal sized. Maybe certain aspects of him are larger than others but he’s beautiful anyway.”

“What you mean like that conker of a nose? Who did he get that from? Certainly not me.” Geoff joked, studying the baby’s face.

“He’ll grow into it love. In the mean time let him, and I, rest. I’m sure our other son has awoken in your absence.” She said with a yawn. “Pass him here. They say sleeping with your child on your breast after birth creates a strong bond.” 

Geoff had cooed one last time at the baby before gently resting him on Griffon’s chest, pulling the silk sheets over bare legs. 

“Rest well my dear.”

 

Ryan had been pleased to see his mother fit and well the next day. His fear from yesterday had dissipated. He had taken an immediate interest in the child, asking Griffon to hold it. She pulled the older boy onto her lap and gently placed the child in his arms. He like Geoff had cooed at the child and stroked his soft hair.

“What did you and Geoff name him?” Ryan had asked, peering down at his youngr sibling.

“The name we always decided on. Gavin.”


End file.
